Tea with Shinku
by Hexed-honey
Summary: It was a only 11'o clock at night at grandfather's house. He and grandmother were asleep and I was awake in my case, rest not finding my doll body. I just couldn't sleep. Not when a blonde bombshell was all I could think about. It was because of the previous day that made me think about this. T to begin with, M for chapter 2.
1. Tea with her

Tea with her

A Souseiseki and Shinku fanfiction

It was a only 11'o clock at night at grandfather's house. He and grandmother were asleep and I was awake in my case, rest not finding my doll body. I just couldn't sleep. Not when a blonde bombshell was all I could think about. It was because of the previous day that made me think about this.

She seemed to radiate perfection in her crimson dress. Her hair in pigtails and her eyes were sparkling. Father must of used some impressive materials to make a doll like her. I must have stared at her so many times that day, I hope Suiseiseki didn't notice. The last thing I needed was my older sister worrying about me.

"Jun, I thought I told you that I wanted Earl Grey?" Shinku remarked as she took a whiff of the arouma that lay in the china cup.

We were all around Jun's house again, as we were most days, but unknown to Shinku that Jun had left a few minutes before she stated her complaint.

"Erm, Shinku... Jun's not here, nor is Nori." I said to her from the sofa. She looked up from the table and stared directly at me. I felt a shudder fall down my spine and a warm tinge fill my stomach.

Now that I took notice, there was not many of us home at all. Hinaichigo and Suiseiseki were out on a adventure to gather grocceries and Nori and Jun were at school. It was just me and Shinku in the house, watching tv.

She was still staring.

"Shinku? You ok?" I asked her. She never usually looked at me this long. It was getting quite embarrassing and yet it was nice. Then her glaze left my mismatch eyes and looked back down at her cup.

"Very well. Souseiseki..." She started and made me pay more attention to her words. Her face looked back up at me. "You shall make me a Earl Grey tea."

I was stunned. "What?!" I asked as she started walking over to me.

"You will make me a cup of Earl Grey. Honestly Souseiseki, do you ever listen?" She asked with sarcasm. But her words were not spiteful, just with a tinge of annoyance.

She stood infront of me and held out her hands. I looked at the small palms and before I knew what was happening she was holding my hands. She pulled me off the sofa and led me to the kitchen.

To be honest, I had never made Earl Grey tea before, let alone for someone like Shinku.

"Now you do know what you're doing right?" She asked.

Nope. "Sure I do" I lied.

"Fine I'll leave it to you Souseiseki" She said as she turned and went back to the dining room area.

I looked around the kitchen. There were pots and pans and there in the corner was a kettle. I walked over to it and flipped the switch and started to get the necessary equipment out to make it. Thats when I noticed just how tall the shelf was where the china cups were. I reached out but there was no chance that my hands could reach the china. So I climbed on the table top and stood up, nearly getting my finger into the cup ring when-

"Souseiseki!" Shinku shouted as I turned and found her stomping towards me. "What do you think your doing?"

"I was trying to reach your cups for you" I replied to the blonde doll. She looked so angry.

"You could have got hurt by doing that!" She shouted at me. I was so confused.

"But how else shall I get them down?" I asked her. She then surprised me by climbing on to the counter herself and reaching for the cup with her cane. She hooked the cup up with it and turned around to show me.

"See this is how a lady should do it" She declared with pride. "Now if you had one of these, Souseise-" She started but suddenly when she started to move her foot slid and she was suddenly falling forward. Her cane and cup fell right out of her hand as she landed on top of me.

It was so weird feeling her small body on top of mine as I lay on the tile floor. It wasn't a hard landing but it defintely shocked me. And Shinku.

"I'm so sorry Souseiseki" She panicked as she started to move off me. But then without thinking I stopped her. I put my hands on hers and looked at her face. She was bright red and was almost avoiding eye contact with me. Then she noticed my actions. "Souseiseki?"

"Are you ok, Shinku?" I asked her. She nodded in return and looked into my eyes. My stupid red and green eyes. "Thats good then, I think Jun would probably kill me if you got hurt" I said with relief and took my hands off hers. I let her up and we both sat on the kitchen floor for a minute without talking.

"I think Suiseiseki would start the Alice game early if anything happened to you, Souseiseki." Shinku chuckled. "You have people who care about you too" she stated.

"Oh yeah? I have Suiseiseki and her army of plants, but thats about it" I replied, laughing a little at the idea of Suiseiseki on a war path; her and the plants against the world.

"No you also have your grandfather and grandmother, and us here" She said with a smile.

My smile faded slightly. "I don't think anyone here would really miss me, you know. I'm just the younger sister to Suiseiseki. No one would miss me, they'd just miss her-"

"You're wrong!" Shinku stated loudly. "You're so wrong! Everyone would miss you. Even Jun and Nori. And especially me!" She said then blushed when she realises what she just admitted. I couldn't believe it. Shinku would actually miss me?

"I never knew you cared about me that much" I said as red spread across her face.

"Well a lady has to care about her family, even if they are different or if they don't like her"

"So you think I don't like you?" I asked as I comprehened what she had just said.

"Of course not. Its just the way you look at me sometimes. Your eyes are usually full of suspcition and it makes me feel like you don't actually enjoy my company" She said as her eyes left my face and looked at the marbeled floor. I had to try and cheer her up. I got up from the floor and summoned the gardeners sheers. Shinku looked at me with horror. Did she really think I was going to use them on her?

I then stretched out and hooked the end of the sheers on to one of the cups in the cupboard. I got it down and started to make the Earl Grey for her. If it would make her smile then I'd do it.

"Go sit in the dining room and I'll bring it to you" I said to her as I lent out a hand to help her up. She smiled as she put her hand in mine and I pulled her to her feet. She then stood in my arms for a few seconds as I felt her hair brush my cheek. I couldn't help but sniff it as she stood there. She then walked off, leaving just her scent on me.

When I took the hot drink to her she was sitting patiently at the table, waiting for me to bring it to her. I couldn't but smile at her grace as she sat there. Its no wonder why so many of us sisters are envious of her.

I laid it down in front of her and did a little bow to humor her. She smiled back and nodded a response.

"That was nicely done, Souseiseki." She said as she sipped her tea. I seen a smile. My work was done.


	2. The Show

Chapter 2

The Show

Soon after finishing her tea she joined me as we watched some tv. Detective Kun-Kun wasn't on but instead a weird program was on. I had no idea what it was but it involved two human actors making alot of noise as they did various things to each other. A lady and a man. Their mouths were locked on to each others and were not wearing many clothes at all. God knows what Jun was watching before he left. I searched for the gadget tediously before finding it under Shinko. I quickly turned it over to something more normal, I think it was a cooking show of some sort.

"Are we meant to do that?" Shinku asked out of the blue. At first I didn't know what she was talking about until it dawned on me what we were just watching.

"You mean the weird sounds and actions those people were doing on tv?" I asked a bit too innocencely.

"Yes I meant the couple. Are we dolls meant to do stuff like that?" She asked me.

"How do you expect me to know?" I quickly asked.

"You're older than me. Surely you should know something" She remarked.

I thought quickly and got red in the face. "Well I don't think dolls are meant to do that sort of thing with humans due to the height and size differences. Maybe you can find a nice action man to do this with." I joked as I laughed a little.

"Do you want to try it, with me?"

Those six words shocked me. Shinku, one of the most perfect dolls was asking me to do something that may even be forbidden with her. My heart skipped a beat and within seconds my face was crisson like her dress.

"Isn't this forbidden?"

"Maybe but when are we ever able to try this sort of thing ever again?" She asked, with some grain of confidence that she knew what she was doing. Like it felt right to her.

I gulped. "Then what do you want me to do?" I asked her. I was incrediably nervous. I didn't want to mess this up with the doll thats been in my dreams for so long.

"Well seeing as you are the more masciline one here, you will take the role of the male in this and will be on top of me" She said.

She then laid down on the sofa and waited for me. I nervously climbed on top of her, gently putting not much weight on her and so close that our noses were nearly touching. She then wrapped her arms around my neck.

"And then we move in for the kiss" She said as she closed her eyes and waited again for me to join her. I nervously closed my eyes too and tilted my head forward. My lips gently met her soft ones. It felt so weird, but so right. And then we parted and looked at each other. It might have been just me, but I could have sworn that I saw her smile.

"How was it?" I asked nervously.

"I think we need a bit of practise... so when you're ready" she said as she closed her eyes again. It annoyed me that she didn't give me a straight answer but when was I ever going to be able to do this again? Probably never. So I went with the flow and closed my eyes and let our lips press into each other again.

After 3 minutes of us pressing our lips into each other I smiled and opened my mouth, letting my tongue slip into her mouth. I heard her moan. I guess I was doing something right. My tongue then started to play with hers, constantly battling for dominance. I was winning but she enjoying it more. I felt something warm inside me but I tried to ignore it. This was because it was screaming for me to rip off her clothes.

I then noticed that she was wrapping her legs around my torso and bringing our bodies closer together. My whole body was getting hot as I started to rub my lower region against hers. This caused another moan to escape her lips. We then parted lips and looked at each other. She then reached up and pulled off my top hat, throwing it across the room.

"That was always a stupid hat" She mumbled as I fiddled with removing her head dress.

"Hey! I don't mention how ridicous your clothes look sometimes!" I defended myself.

"Thats because mine spell out ellegance and grace whilst yours screams tomboy" She answered. I then un-buttoned her collar with my teeth. "Hey! be careful!"

"Well if your not careful with your insults I'll have to strip you and throw away your clothes, so everyone can see you without your ellegance and grace." I teased as I pressed my lips into hers. I heard some kind of insult but I ignored it.

Just as Shinku was un-fastening my top buttons, the rest of the family had met up at the market. We were too busy moaning and rubbing lower parts against each other to hear Hinaichigo shout "we're home!" or hear Suiseiseki question the sounds which were coming from us. It was when Hinaichigo came running though the door to see us too close on the sofa we finally took to notice that the rest of the world was back. I quickly climbed off her and she hastily done up her dress buttons.

"Were you guys fighting?" Hina asked, with the most innocence I have seen come from a girl who just seen two girls nearly un-dressed, making out and their lower bodies rubbing against one another.

I knew I was probably going to be in trouble this time, but remembering Shinku's moans from minutes ago, it was definetly worth it.


	3. Consequences

Chapter 3

Consequences

After Hinaichigo interrupted me and Shinku's, erm, make out session we were separated and Suiseiseki took me up stairs for a 'talk'. She had pulled me by the cuff of my sleeve. She did not look happy. I wondered what Hinaichigo told her?

We entered Jun's room as she pulled me on to his bed and looked angrily at the floor. Seeing as I didn't know what she was angry about I decided to play dumb.

"What's the matter sister?" I asked quietly, not wanting to tick her off anymore then she already was.

"What's the matter?! I heard the moans, Souseiseki! I think I have a rough idea what you two were up to! And as your older sister I strictly prohibit it!" She shouted at me. She almost had tears in her eyes. Have I betrayed her or was she just really disgusted with my actions?

"Sister… I don't know what to say… I just-"

"No Souseiseki you don't understand how I feel about this… I mean I know you two are alike but I never knew that you did stuff like that. With her" She cried as her legs hit the floor. I jumped down from the bed and quickly wrapped my arms around her. She was shivering, whether with anger or sadness, I didn't know.

All I wanted was to make her happy. She was my sister, but then so was Shinku… I was so confused with my feelings. It's not like we were blood related but we were all created by father. It was now too confusing for me even to comprehend what I was feeling.

"Promise me, as my younger sister, that you won't do that anything like that again?" She pleaded.

I didn't know why she was so upset with me but I agreed and promised to not do anything like that with Shinku again. I just wanted to make everyone happy, but I couldn't help but be confused with the emotions I was having for the fifth maiden.

I went back to my usual home that night, at grandfather and grandmother's home. It was nice that it was just the three of us sometimes. It meant that I didn't have to separate Suiseiseki from frightening Hina. It also meant that I didn't have to do the washing up, gramps really did spoil me. And I couldn't get distracted with the radiance that was Shinku, who usually sat opposite me.

We had Chinese BBQ ribs for dinner, one of grandmother's favourites and then we read books for a while. They didn't like watching TV. Apparently it'll rot my mind if I watch too much of it. Maybe that's what's happened to Shinku. Maybe that's why she had those urges today. Her mind is gone with the television.

We went to bed quite early and to be honest I was sitting awake for a while. I just couldn't go sleep so easily at 9 o'clock at night, it was kind of unnatural as me and Suiseiseki used to arrive home around this time in the past. I miss her now that she lives at Jun's house. I wonder if she ever thinks about me, like how I am now missing her.

I was about to doze off when I heard a faint knocking. I opened my case and seen that grandfather and grandmother was still asleep.

*knock knock*

There it was again. I walked briskly down the halls till I came to the front door. I gulped before getting the courage to open it a crack. Through the crack I seen a brown leather case like mine hovering in the air. I looked up at it. I was probably Suiseiseki after the almost argument we had today. It opened up to reveal two delicate pigtails. It was the girl I was trying to avoid. Shinku.

"I'm sorry Souseiseki" She said sadly to me. Her face was full of one of the emotions I rarely seen her have, Sorrow.

"Shinku… I don't know what to say" I said whilst looking down at the floor she was hovering over.

"I better be off-" Shinku started

"You can come in if you want to" I interrupted her. She didn't look to happy to be cut off but forced a smile to appear on her face after the shock.

"Thank you Souseiseki" Shinku said as she lowered from her case and walked into my home. I blushed as her hair hit my cheek and swiftly turned to look at her. "Come on Souseiseki, there is really no need to keep a lady waiting" Shinku said as she walked into the living room. I cursed to myself and walked after her. I went into the room half expecting her to be watching tv but instead she was opening her case and climbing into it.

"I thought you would like some tea" I muttered which she heard and looked directly at me in result.

"That does sound nice but if I do take you up on that offer then I shall be up all night, but I am very tired so no thank you." She said whilst making herself more comfortable. "However I would like to try something, if that is alright with you?"

I gulped. If I agreed to this then would that mean me breaking my promise to Suiseiseki?

"What do you want me to do?" I said. The very same words that got me into a situation last time I said those six words to Shinku.

"I wanted to see if we slept in the same case then would we have joint dreams. I wanted to try it with you as Hinaichigo would probably have childish dreams and Suiseiseki would probably want something in return. You were the best option."

I looked at her case. "Can I even fit in there with you being in there also?" I asked.

"We shall find out." She said as she motioned me over. And like a dog I followed her actions. "Lay behind me" She said as she moved to give me more space.

I got into the case. It was a tight squeeze but if this is for Shinku's research on how we dream then I was happy to comply. She closed the case and it was just as dark as my case was when I slept at night. I snuck my arm around her waist. She jumped a little when I first touched her but she didn't complain. She pushed herself closer to my body and we seemed to fit quite nicely. It was nice feeling her against my body. It almost felt like this was the way father wanted us to be.


End file.
